monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rathalos111
Hi welcome to my talk page, feel free to comment! :) suggestion ah, i see your a rare breed. a true gunner. i use hammers, but dabble into light bowguns. in mhf2, i must recommend 1 gun, silver spartacus or profusion. i use the silver spartacus personally. pierce lvl.1 rapis fire. capable of shotting pierce lvl. 3. ah,what a way to kill a plessy or fatalis.Littlekill3r 15:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) how to use xlink I take no credit for this guide, as I didnt write it, the source came from www.pspcrazy.com Ok lets get started CARDS THAT SHOULD WORK Buffalo WLI-CB-G54 (PCMCIA) - conflicting success reports WLI-CB-G54S (PCMCIA) WLI-CB-G54L (PCMCIA) WLI-CB-AG54 (PCMCIA) WLI-USB-KB11 (USB) WLI-U2-KG54-AI (USB) - conflicting success reports WLI2-CF-S11 (Compact Flash Card) PLANEX GW-NS11X (PCMCIA) GW-NS54G (PCMCIA) GW-NS54GM (PCMCIA) I/O DATA WN-B11/USB (USB) D-Link DWL-122 (USB) DWL-650 (PCMCIA) Microsoft Microsoft MN-720 (PCMCIA) Linksys WMP54GS (PCI) - some problems with hosting apparently *UK/US version* WPC54GS-JP (PCMCIA) *JAPANESE version* PC with WiFi Sony VAIO PCG-U101 Dell Truemobile 1300 HP Pavilion ZE4908US (Broadcom 802.11b/g) CARDS THAT WONT WORK PC with WiFi Vaio PCG-V505 (LAN-Express IEEE 802.11) 3Com 3CRWE254G72 (USB) Asus WL-167G (USB) Netgear MA111 (USB) - version 2 doesnt work, version 1 does apparently D-Link DWL-G650 (PCMCIA) DWL-G122 (USB) Dell TrueMobile 1180 (USB) Trendnet TEW-229UB (USB) IO-DATA WN-G54/US (USB) Latest Addition - Dell TrueMobile 1180 - Recommended, as its only 10 off e-bay. This next section is a full guide provided by the X-link team. If you cant work it out from this, youre in alot of trouble :P Setup (PSP) Switch on your PSP without a game in and select Network Settings Select Ad Hoc Mode and choose 1CH Now switch off your PSP and put Ridge Racer Set (PC) Depending on your current WiFi setup (if you already have one), you will need to ensure that your set for Ad Hoc. To do this load up Network Connections from your Control Panel. Right-Click your Wirless Network Connection and then select Properties Here, (Ive removed unnecessary Protocols - may not make any difference) - select Internet Protocol then click on Properties Enter an IP address from a private range (10.0.0.x or 192.168.0.x - x being 1 to 254 making sure no other devices are using that IP) and give the subnet of 255.255.255.0 and click Ok Now, click on Wireless Networks tab then Select Advanced Select Computer-to-Computer (ad hoc) networks only and Automatically connect to non-preferred networks and then close. At this point you may want to make sure your firewall or Internet Connection Sharing settings arent active. Setup (Xlinks Kai)See:- http://www.teamxlink.co.uk/?go=quickstart http://www.teamxlink.co.uk/?go=help http://www.teamxlink.co.uk/?go=faq http://www.teamxlink.co.uk/?go=download Red Circled Fields - need to be set up if you need Port Forwarding. Kai Deep Port should remain as 0! If you follow the Quick Start Guide as instructed above, you will know if you have to or not. Loading Up Correctly In order for windows to see your PSP correctly follow the next set of instructions:- Ensure that: your WiFi card is disabled, PSP is switched off, and Kai isnt loaded. 1) Enable your WiFi card 2) Switch on your PSP and load R/R then host a game 3) Make sure that Windows has connected to the PSP then load Kai. *1 4) Check Kais Diagnostics to ensure Kai has configured the PSP correctly. *2 5) Choose an Arena (in Kai) and host or search for a game (on Ridge Racer) NB: If you are not or the person you are going to play against are listed as 1 Sony (in Kai) it will probably not connect.*3 Xlink 5.jpg Xlink 4.jpg Xlink 3.jpg Xlink 2.jpg Xlink 1.jpg Xlink 8.jpg Xlink 12.jpg Xlink 11.jpg Xlink 10.jpg